Chloe Brich
Personality Chloe is a kind and friendly person. She has been known to be a wizz a any thing Egyption but has no idea how but don't judge a book by it's cover Chloe just cause she is a young actress does not mean she always likes the paparaze so when they come you could say she is a though fighter. Chloe can also speak French as it's "the Language of love" History Chloe's parent's met at the Permiere one of her dad's new movie's My Magical Secret where he played the cop who was chasing the actor's daughter Chloe (they got her name from that movie). The goddess and Marcus later had a daughter but the Goddess could not stay. When Chloe was 5 her Father died from cancer and she was left to her aunt Reyna Jones and so was all of Marcus' money. When Chloe was 8 she went to a bording school specifically for trubled children where she was alway's in trouble for shouting in classs and beating other's up. Chloe's aunt told the school about her life and that she sometimes can't handle the bigger problem.When Chloe was 9 she ran away as her aunt had died from the same cancer that killed Marcus. On the run she met a little girl called Roseillin. Chloe promised Roseillin that everything would be okay if they stuck together for live. Roseillin turned out to be a protecter Chloe's mother gave her while on the run. Roseillin led Chloe to Camp Pyramid on her 15th Birthday. Powers Offensive #Children of Hathor can intoxicate people of the opposite gender with pheromones in order to get them to do their bidding; any attempt to use the person to harm anyone (including their own person) will break their control. #Children of Hathor can bring upon a state of ecstasy to another person, making them become dazed for a short time. Defensive #Children of Hathor can cause people of the opposite gender to lose all desire to attack them for a short time. #Children of Hathor can create a large plum of dense perfume or makeup which obscures them and begins to suffocate anyone else within it. Passive #Children of Hathor cause anyone of the opposite gender to be, at least slightly, attracted to them; they also attract people of the same gender that consider themselves gay or lesbian. #Children of Hathor have the ability to alter and control clothes and makeup. Supplementary #Children of Hathor can alter their appearance for short periods of time, the more they do to alter their appearance, and the longer they maintain the appearance, the more energy it drains. #Children of Hathor have a minor ability to sway a person’s feelings, causing them to feel a slight amount of love for another person; the final choice to act on the love is, however, out of their control. #Children of Hathor when they become angry they are capable of tapping into a primal rage can increase their speed, strength, agility, and durability. they are in a state of mind where the users only thoughts are simply: fight, flight, or mate, and are unable to separate freind from foe, and attack everyone. Counsellor and Leitenant Only #In rare cases, children of Hathor can infuse magic into their words and ‘charm-speak’ another into doing their will or revealing a secret to them; the person will remain under the control of the charm-speak for a few minutes or until control is relinquished Reationships Anthom Category:Demigod Category:Female Category:Counselors Category:Blue eyes Category:Blond Hair Category:Children of Hathor Category:Poptropica3